Left Behind
by Kenna92005
Summary: This is the story of how Jeb leaves behind Ari and takes the Flock with him. And how Ari is changed into an ERASER All Ari's POV
1. He's coming back!

**Alright this story takes place when Jeb breaks the Flock out of the school. This is all Ari's point of view. He's three years old. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Ari's POV (age 3)

"Where are we going dad?" I asked from the backseat of our van.

"We're going to my job. You can hang out with the bird kids again. With Max and them," he said pulling in.

"I love hanging out with them! Though they hate me."

"They don't hate you. They just, don't know you very well."

"Okay…"

"Here we are."

Dad got out of the van and opened my door. I unbuckled myself, eager to see Max and the flock again.

"Ready?" Dad said holding my hand and walking through the front doors.

As usual the antiseptic smell was overwhelming. I felt sad that Max always had to stay here over night.

My dad opened the room's door that held Max and her flock. I ran to the first cage. I peered in and saw boy my age with scaly skin. My nose wrinkled and I turned to look at the next one. It held the dark haired boy. Max's age. I turned around and peered in that one. Max. Bingo!

"Hi," I said smiling.

She stared back at me.

"Hi," she said not smiling but looking at me.

"You talked to me! Dad, she talked to me!" I said looking for him. He was gone. I shrugged and turned back to Max.

"So, what's new?"

"Nothing different from yesterday," she said staring at the dark haired boy.

"Are you still wanting out of here?" I asked.

"Of course. Out there…we'd be free. Not locked in these stupid crates!" she said kicking one side.

"But if your out there. I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

She looked down at me. She hadn't smiled since I came in. We stared not saying anything until a door opened and a scientist came in. He went over to Max pushing me aside. He pulled her out and dragged her through the doors. I followed of course. Max turned around to look at me. She had fear in her eyes.

The scientist led her into a room and shut the door before I could come in. I hated this part but of course I sat down by the door way to wait for Max. I started tracing the tile with my pinky. I wouldn't have to wait long. Max would soon come out. I could feel it.

An hour later the same scientist carried an unconscious Max out of the room. He hurried into the flock room. I had to trot to keep up.

_Is Max hurt? What did they do to her?_

The scientist placed her in her crate. AS soon as he left I ran over to her.

"Max? Max, are you okay? What did they do to you?"

She bolted upright almost hitting her head. She clutched her skull tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Max! It's going to be okay! I'll get my dad!" I said running out of the room and into my dad.

He smiled down at me.

"How's the kids?" he asked.

"Max is hurt!"

His face became serious and he ran into the flock's room. I was right on his heels. He unlocked Max's cage and pulled her out. She stopped crying but was still holding her head. Dad placed her beside me on the floor.

I sat there pushing the hair away from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she opened her eyes.

"I think so."

"Good! You scared me there!"

By now my dad had all the bird kids out of their crates. They were all surrounding Max. The dark haired boy helped Max up. I stared at them. This is the first time that they were all out of their cages.

"I'm gonna take you away from here. To a safe place. You'll be safe no scientist will be able to experiment on you there, ok?" my dad said speaking softly and looking at Max.

She smiled wide for the first time.

_She's so pretty when she smiles._

"You ready? We're gonna break out!"

"Ready!" they said now all of them smiling.

I smiled too. Them living with me. Max and I could be friends then! That would be awesome. Then Max would like me and we'd get along.

My dad turned to Max. He held Angel and Gazzy. Max grabbed Iggy's and Fang's hand. I grabbed my dad's shirt.

"No, Ari, you're gonna have to stay here."

"Your gonna come back, right? Come and get me? Dad!"

I was too late. They were all out of the doors. No one answered my question. Max looked back at me with one last glance. Her eyes showed sadness for me but happiness for her and her flock. I ran after them.

My small legs making me yards behind them. Dad pulled open the front doors and they were gone. The doors automatically locked as they closed. I was locked in. My dad left me.

"Your coming back, right?" I said my voice breaking with tears falling from my eyes.

"Right? Dad! Dad! Max? Somebody!"

"There not coming back," said a scientist.

"He has to! He's my dad! He wouldn't leave me here!"

"But he did."

"No! He's coming back! I know it! I just do!"

Another scientist walked in and mumbled something to the other one. I only caught a few words. Eraser, Ari, and works.

"Let's try it!" the second guy said.

"Do you want to be strong? Fearless? Maybe even be able to see your dad again?" the first guy asked.

"My dad's coming back."

"No he's not."

"Then yes. I do want to see my dad again."

"Come with us."

He held my hand and we went down a long hallway. I felt like I was making a huge mistake. But then remembered I would be able to see my dad and the flock again. My destiny was set.

**Poor Ari! I hope you liked it somewhat... well please please review! BTW the next chapter is when Ari is changed into an Eraser. Review please. **

**-Kenna92005**


	2. Eraserfied!

**Hey! Okay last chapter Jeb left Ari. Remember Ari is 3 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Maximum Ride**

Ari's POV (age 3)

The scientists put a tube looking thing over my nose and mouth. After breathing in the odd smell for a few minutes I blacked out.

**After the operation**

I woke up on a cot in the flock's room. Remembering that my dad had left me here made me cry all over again. It was then that I realized I had changed. I was two feet taller, my skin felt rough, and my face felt like I was being stretched out.

I ran over to the metal looking tables. I looked at myself, my three year old face _was _stretched out! It looked awful!

"How did this happen?" I said to my self then clamping my mouth.

My voice had changed too. It was rough like my skin. I missed my old voice. I miss my face. Mostly, I missed my dad, and Max.

I felt tears run down my new rough skin. It was so weird I hated it.

_Dad! Dad, Max, where are you? I need you!_

The doors opened I turned in hope to find my father. Instead another scientist walked in. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the doors and into a gym.

"Alright, Ari, this is training. You will be doing this for a few years. Then you can kill off the flock."

"But I don't want to kill the flock."

"Ari, think about it. They took your dad from you. They ruined your life!"

"No, they couldn't have…"

"Ari, do you really think they liked you? No, they used you!"

"That can't be true! Max…"

"Max doesn't like you, Ari. She likes Jeb. Your dad that she took from you!"

I felt pure heat coming from my chest. It built it's way outside and then I had fur everywhere. My nose had changed into a snout and my ears were much pointier with teeth sharper.

I ran full speed towards a punching bag. By swiping my claws at it only three times it came down. I jumped on it and tore it into shreds. Then I walked away breathing hard.

My fur disappeared and my rough skin returned.

"Excellent, Ari! You're doing so good! Now let's try your strength on another Eraser."

"What?"

"I said this was training so you could defeat the flock."

"I still don't want to kill Max! I'll never want to."

"Ari, she took your father away from you! She did this to you! Abandoning you and taking your father with her! She didn't even try to stop him."

I remembered the sad look of pity Max gave me as my dad pulled her out the doors. She didn't try stopping him. She didn't say anything.

The heat returned and then fur sprouted again. Fangs grew as my snout did. A wolf on the other side of the gym appeared. He snarled and playfully chomped his jaws together.

I launched myself at him. He was much more of a challenge than the punching bag. But I out weighed him by…um…30 pounds? I swiped and punched him. Kicking him over and over.

_This will be Max when I see her again! _I thought angrily.

Then the Eraser went limp in my arms and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. My gut twisted and I looked at my hands they were covered in his blood. I gagged and got off him. My breathing was ragged and my fur returned to skin. His blood stayed on my hand.

I turned to the scientist. He was writing stuff down on a clip bored. When he looked up and saw me he smiled and clapped.

"How can you clap? I just killed that guy! I'm only three!"

"That was your goal. You did it! Oh, don't worry he's not real. We created him."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Look, Ari, it's okay. Let's go wash off your hands."

"I feel…dirty. I shouldn't have killed him. He didn't do anything to me!"

"Don't worry! Now come on. You got a lot of training to do in a few years."

"I told you I'm not going to fight Max."

"Don't worry. You'll want to…in the future."

_I'll never hurt Max. Never, when's my dad coming to get me!? _

**_Sorry this chapter's so short! I wanted to get it out before you guys would forget. Okay well please review and I'll have the third chapter up soon!_**

**_-Kenna9005_**


End file.
